Mi omega (gilthunder x meliodas)
by Achis
Summary: Cuando Meliodas se queda solo en la taberna y todo sale mal(puse cualquier cosa porque en las categorías no está Nanatsu no taizai)
1. Mi omega

Meliodas se quedo solo en la taberna porque los demas se fueron a comprar la despensa. Aprovechando que la taberna estaba cerrada.

Entonces se apoya en una mesa y empieza a pensar¿Como nadie se da cuenta de que es un Omega?, si es muy facil de disimular gracias a su fuerza, pero no se iba a salvar de que en algun momento Merlin notaria que los supresores que ella hace se desparecen...si, estaba jodido. Entonces se puso a pensar en Gilthunder,su alfa destinado,la persona que amaba, cuando se encontraron por primera ves Gilthunder era muy pequeño para saber que Meliodas era su Omega, pero Meliodas era lo suficientemente maduro para darse cuenta al instante.Con el pasar de los años Meliodas se empezó a sentirse atraido por Gilthunder,al principio pensó que era porque era su alfa destinado,pero pronto se entero que no era así.

-¡MIERDA!-sus pensamiento se vieron interrumpidos por un calor bochornoso y un olor a cerveza de Bernia que inundo todo el lugar.

-Carajo,carajo,carajo¡se adelanto!-decia esto mientra iba corriendo hacia el laboratorio de Merlín a por los supresores.Se desespero al ver que no estaban,Merlin los abria escondido con algun echiso.

Ok, debía pensar rapido y se le ocurrió la mejor idea de todas, el **DIRIA** que le avía llegado du celo de alfa y, por supuesto,no dejarian a Elizabeth dormir con el por seguridad,luego trabaria la puerta y los dos dias que faltaban diria que se la paso durmiendo.

Así se fue a su abitación y se quedo esperando a que los dema llegaran...

pero como el mal yuyu estaba en contra de Meliodas ese día la persona que llego a la taberna no era alguno de los pecados o Elizabeth.


	2. ¿Por que a mí?(+18)

Meliodas estaba echo bolita en su cama rogando a toda fuerza existente que la persona que subia las escaleras fuera Elizabeth y no otra persona,pero sus plegarias no fueron escuchadas por lo que al abrirse la puerta vio el inconfundible pelo salmon de Gilthunder. Meliodas trato de pedirle a Gilthunder que se valla,pero lo unico que salio de su boca fue un gemido y , ademas, el olor de Meliodas era demasiado fuerte.

Despues de trabar la puerta Gilthunder se acercaba peligrosamente a Meliodas con una media sonrisa en su cara y una mirada que derrochava perversión.

-Gil...espe~AHH-Meliodas no pudo terminar lla frase porque Gilthunder le empezó a besar su cuello y le agarro las nalgas-Gil...porfavor...para~~-

-No-Gilthunder dice en el cuello de Meliodas-No lo haré-

-¿Por que a mi?-susurro Meliodas sin intención de que alguien lo escuchara.

-Porque eres mi destinado-despues de esa frase Meliodas se quedo como una piedra y sus siete corazones se aceleraron y el alfa noto eso-¿que?¿pensabas que no me daria cuenta nunca?porfavor Mel...-dicho eso beso su mejilla derecha.

-Pero...¿como lo hiciste?-despues de esa frase Gilthunder lo mira por un par de segundos para después abrazarlo y undir su cara el el cuello de Meliodas donde su olor era mas fuerte.

-Cuando nos enfrentamos en el bosque del sueño algo,despues de hacerte la erida en el hombro y Diane me lansara lejos me dolio el hombro derecho por semanas y sentia como si me hubieran envenenado y en la batalla que tuviste contra Helbram senti que se libero mi parte mas oscura de mi-hizo una pausa para inspirar un poco mas el olor de Melilodas...ese olor que lo volvia loco-Meliodas cuando entraste en celo yo solo lo seguí,Meliodas,yo te amaba antes de saberlo.La pregunta es¿Meliodas,sientes lo mismo por mi?.-Meliodas se quedo sin aliento y dejo caer una lágrima y una sonrisa aparecieron en su rostro.

-Oh pequeño Gil espere tanto para que digeras eso-dicho eso levanto su cara y lo beso con pasion y necesidad.Pero un dulce gemido del omega interrumpio el beso.

-Al parecer aun necenecesitas mi ayuda-dijo el alfa mirando al omega sentado en su regazo de manera picara.Dicho eso desabrocho la camisa de Meliodas dejando un rastro de besos lamidas y chupetones hasta los pesones de Meliodas.

-ahh~Gil~-el mas pequeño no pudo evitar gemir cuando Gilthunder empezo a chupar sus pesones-esperAHH~-El omega no pudo terminar porque el alfa agarró su entrepierna-mmfff ghaa-el omega tapo su boca para evitar gemir tanto,pero su mano fue rápidamente apartada por el caballero sacro.

-No te tapes la boca quiero oir tus dulces gemidos-el alfa le acosto y le bajo los pantalones y sus calzoncillos de un tiron quedando desnudo frente al alfa.Nuestro querido omega metio las manos en la camisa del mas alto y emitio un leve gruñido mostrando que no queria ser el unico en ese estado,Gilthunder se rio levemente y rápidamente se saco la camiseta dejando al descubierto su marcado torso y el mas pequeño gimio al verlo,sabia que era lo normal por ser un caballero sacro,pero no dejaba de sorprenderlo.Pero gimio mas fuerte cuando sintio un dedo en su entrada.

-Ahh~Gil...t-thunder~-el omega se veia extremadamente adorable a la vista del alfa,el pequeño Mel, sus ojos esmeralda estaban levemente cerrados y tenian lagrimas, su boca estaba abierta y su rostro estaba todo rojo y se aferraba a las sábanas,Gilthunder no sabía cuanto mas podria ser gentil con el.

-Ahh~~-Meliodas gimio otra vez cuando su alfa metio otro dedo adentro de el y empezó a moverlos-AHH GILTHUNDER-el punto que Gilthunder avía tocado adenadentro suyo le hacia querer suplicar por mas.El alfa solo sonrio triunfante.

-Lo encontre-

Despues de esa frase saco sus dedos lo que ocasionó un quejido por parte del omega,pero eso no duro mucho porque algo mas grande se adentro en el.

-Ahhhh~Gil~~~-Meliodas arqueo su espalda con fuerza.Minutos despues Meliodas dio luz verde a Gilthunder para que se mueva.Las primeras embestidas fueron lentas para que Meliodas se acostumbra a el y lentamente fue subiendo la velocidad.

-Ahhh~ Gil~ me vengo-

-Yo también mfg-despues de esa frase ambos se vinieron juntos Meliodas en el abdomen de ambos y Gilthunder adentro suyo.

Gilthunder salio de adentro de Meliodas pero se quedaron en la misma posición,ninguno daba señales de estar incomodo.

-Gil~alfa~~-Meliodas empezó a llamar a Gilthunder para que lo marcara-alfa~~-podria estar en celo, pero el omega sabía lo que hacía-alfa~-

-¿Estas seguro?los demas se enteraran de que eres un omega-la voz de Gilthunder sonaba realmente preocupada.

-No me importa que se enteren,yo solo quiero pertenecerte a ti-despues de esa frase Gilthunder sonrió y se hacerco al cuello de Meliodas y levanto su cabeza suavemente para poder morder la parte posterior de su cuello

-Como desees mi amor- segundos despues Meliodas sintio la dentadura fuerte de Gilthunder en la parte posterior de su cuello.

-Te amo-

-Yo igual-


End file.
